Kyru The Half-Saiyan: Saiyan Saga Revised
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is on the inside. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BY KYRU!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Sorry for all the rewrites of passed stories. I guess I wanna do some of them justice, and I believed that you guys deserve better. Anyways, remember to review, don't be afraid to ask questions and enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Join Kyru as she meets Gohan, Piccolo and the rest of the gang as they prepare to fight against the Sayians that threaten their home planet.  
 **Pairings:** GoChi  
 **Warnings:** Death, Violence, the usual.

* * *

 **Kyru: The Half-Saiyan  
Saiyan Saga  
Prologue**

 _ **A Cabin in the woods  
Age 761**_

A small, four-year-old girl with dark, navy blue hair and wide brown eyes yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She slipped out of her bed, fixing her pajama shirt before walking out of her room and down the stairs, into the living room. Her eyes caught sight of a man that was standing by the window. He was tan with grey eyes and dark blue hair. He was also wearing a simple T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Daddy?" The girl yawned, making them man look at her. "Is mama back yet?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." The man, Ace, sighed before walking over and scooping the girl up and holding her close to his chest. He gently stroked her tail, brushing his fingers with her fur. He looked back at the window, a frowned forming on his face. It had been a year or two since his Saiyan mate had went into space and he was starting to get worried. Really worried.

A noise made him walk closer to the window and peered outside. His blood went cold once he saw a group of man heading to the cabin. He quickly went to the corner of the room and opened a barely noticeable trap door and opened it. He carefully sat her into the small room. It was extremely small with just enough room to fit her.

"Daddy?" she reached up and gripped his hand with both of hers, her eyes showing confusion. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Kyru, you need to stay here and try and keep quiet okay?" He reached over and smoothed her hair with his free hand. "There's some bad people coming, and I don't want you to get hurt."

He stilled as he heard banging coming from the front door. "I love you, don't you ever forget that."

He pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead before closing the trap door and stood. Kyru listened as her father walked away and then a door opening. She could hear yelling a shouting, then some thuds and bangs, as if there were multiple people were fighting.

She pressed her hands against her ears, trying to block out the sounds. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep her whimpers in the back of her throat, just wanting it to all be over with.

She didn't know how long it was until sunlight streamed through the boards of the tap door. She slowly pulled her hands away, listening to the silence. She waited for a long moment before pushing the door open and peeked her head out and looked around.

The living room were in disarray, furniture was overturned, and the lamps laid on the floor, broken. She could see red liquid smeared on the floor until she saw her father laying on his back in a growing puddle.

"Daddy!" she cried as she ran over, ignoring how she stepped on the smears and then in the puddle with her bare feet. She fell to her knees beside him, barely paying attention to the bloody stab wound in his chest and began to shake him. "Daddy, wake up!"

His eyes remained opened and unfocused, unseeing. Kyru whimpered, still trying to wake him up, but it was no use. He was gone and now, she was alone to fend for herself.

* * *

 _ **In the Wilderness/Wasteland  
Few months later**_

The early morning rays poured across the land, bathing it in light. Dark, brown eyes opened, and a yawn interrupted from the owner's mouth. A small hand reached up and rubbed the eyes. Kyru sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Her dark, navy blue hair was short and wild. She wore a tattered outfit that consist of a Blue shirt, dark blue trousers, and a pair of dirty shoes. She stood up and walked out of the cave she was sleeping in, her brown fury tail swaying behind her. She jumped from her ledge and landed on her feet with ease. She looked as she heard one thuds of footfalls and looked over and saw a small kid, about her age, running towards her with a massive dinosaur chasing him. The thing was though, he was laughing as if he was having a jolly good time. That…confused her to no end.

"Hey there!" he shouted when he noticed her. She blinked as he ran past her, grabbing her arm as he was going past, pulling her with him and soon she was right there, running beside him.

The boy grabbed her hand and jumped onto one of the many cliffs and start to crawl up towards the top, the girl crawling after him. They were both panting once they reached the top. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"O-oh man! That was actually fun!" The girl giggled, and the boy nodded with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, sure was!" He finally noticed her tail and his grin widened.

"You have a tail!" She looked at her tail and wiggled it.

"Yeah, I had it since I was born." she stated with her own grin.

"I had one too, but it got cut off." He told her. "Oh, by the way, my name's Gohan."

"I'm Kyru, it's nice to meet you Gohan."

"You too Kyru."

And thus, Kyru began her adventure as one of Earth's heroes, protecting the planet with everything she had for years to come.


	2. Gohan and Kyru

**Hotshot:** Here you guys go, the prologue and the first chapter in the same day...maybe more...but I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review, it helps!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Saiyan  
Saiyan Saga  
Chapter 1**

 _ **In the Wilderness/Wastelands  
One Month Later**_

It seemed like forever for Kyru since her first meeting with Gohan and the time that they would meet Piccolo was slowly drawing near. Kyru, if she was being honest, was extremely nervous at the prospect of meeting him. Curiosity was mixed in with the fear though and as she watched Gohan prepare a fire and began to cook some meat over it.

"Gohan," she finally spoke up, and the slightly older boy (they had found that she was two months younger than him) looked over at her. "Can…can you tell me what happened that lead you to being left out here by Piccolo?"

Gohan stayed silent for a moment before he went into the explanation from being kidnapped by his Uncle Raditz to when he met her.

"What about you?" the boy asked. "Why are you out here?"

Kyru bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at by before she finally told him what had happened during that fateful night. Once she was finished, she had tears streaming down her face. Gohan responded with pulling the younger into his embrace. Deep within the boy's mind, he made a vow to himself, to always be there for her.

She pulled away from him and took a deep breath, rubbing away the tears before looking at Gohan with determination. "Gohan, I promise that I'm going to fight by your side, no matter what. You're stuck with me."

* * *

Piccolo watched the two kids from high above, his arms crossed, and his face held its familiar scowl. He had noticed the girl's energy almost immediately when he went to check up on Gohan, and from what he felt and saw, she was just dead weight.

His keen ears twitched when he heard the last part of the conversation, which made him scoff.

"Yeah, like a little girl would make any difference in the battle." His cape swayed behind him as he floated in the air. He looked up over at the setting sun.

"Well, least I got rid of her trigger to her transformation."

* * *

Gohan was now ate the now cooked meat while Kyru sat across from him, eating her own slab. The boy was telling Kyru all about his dad and how great he is and Kyru felt a little envious while listening to Gohan, wishing she had a parent like that. She shook her head when Gohan finished his food, her finishing her own just a few seconds after him.

"Hey Gohan, wanna spar?" Kyru asked, her tail swaying behind her. Gohan looked up at her, blinking slightly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we have to get ready and training is a good way too. Don't hold back either." she grinned as she got up and Gohan hasently got up as well. They walked a little ways away from their fire and got into a fighting stance and both stood there for a moment.

Gohan made the first move, charging forward. Even if he's not so knowledgeable at fighting, he had watched his dad train countless of times out in the woods.

He threw a punch at Kyru who caught it. He tried to do a roundhouse kick, getting her in the side, making her let go. He landed on the ground and saw that it was Kyru who is charging now. He got ready and dodged a fury of punches.

* * *

Piccolo watched the sparing match keenly. He saw that Gohan at least knows how to fight. The girl on the other hand seemed to have some experience in fighting, which surprised him. Maybe she wouldn't be useless after all...but she still needed some more training before she is even close to be ready for the upcoming battle.

Soon, he will begin to train them. Soon, he will see what the two are really made of.


	3. Piccolo's Training

**Hotshot:** Okay, I promise the last one...hopefully...there's not many chapters in this one...Also sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

 **Kyru: The Half-Saiyan  
Saiyan Saga  
Chapter 2**

 _ **Wilderness/Wastelands  
Few months later**_

"Again!" The gruff voice of Piccolo echoed through the wasteland. Two battle cries answered his echo as two bodies rushed towards him at high speeds. Piccolo dodged a punch from Gohan and jumped over a kick from Kyru before he grabbed both of their legs and threw them a few feet away. Kyru smashed into a boulder, which now had an indent of her body once she fell to the ground. Gohan, on the other hand, landed harshly on his back on the ground.

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and wait for them to get up. After a few minutes, he grunted and turned and was about to walk off when his sensitive hearing picked up movement. He looked back and saw Kyru slowly standing up from where she fell. She visibly had scrapes, bruises and maybe even a gash on her shoulder from amount of blood rolling down her arm. He could see her brown eyes staring determinedly at him. He couldn't help but allow a slight smirk. Maybe this girl really could be a great fighter.

He glanced at the crater and saw Gohan was standing up as well, slightly more worse off. He had scrapes and bruises and possibly a small gash or two. He glanced over at the horizon and saw that the sun was slowly setting now. He didn't notice just how much time passed since they started to train today.

"Training is over for today. Back to camp." He started to walk with his two pupils following. The sun was fully down when they got to the camp and Piccolo restarted the fire and sat, cross legged while he crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan plopped down by the fire with a tired sigh, Kyru doing the same.

Kyru watched as Gohan laid down on his front, his face facing the fire and slowly went to sleep. She quickly rolled up her sleeve and looked at the gash on her shoulder. She looked around for something she could use until she felt a warm hand gripped her forearm. She looked up at Piccolo as he inspected the gash before making a cloth appear in his free hand and grabbed a jug he created for water. He placed the cloth on top of the jug opening and turned it upside down, holding the cloth tightly against the opening. He set the jug back down and carefully pulled the now damp end of the cloth back.

He dabbed at the gash, making Kyru wince but she didn't voice her pain. Once he was sure the gash was clean enough, he held the cloth there and let a strip of cloth appear. He quickly wrapped it around the cloth on the gash and tied it tightly before letting her go.

"Thanks Piccolo." She grinned, and Piccolo just grunted and shut his eyes, arms across his chest again. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his lap. He opened his eyes, looked down and saw a passed out Kyru that had landed on his lap. He went to move her when he saw her peaceful face. He quickly scowled and shook his head.

"These brats are making me go soft." He growled under his breath before glancing between Kyru and Gohan. His eyes soften before he slowly shifted Kyru to get her into a more comfortable position. Now she was sitting on his lap, leaning back against his stomach and chest. He ran his fingers through her navy-blue hair, making sure he wouldn't wake her before he reached his free hand over to Gohan. He hesitated before placing a hand on the boy's head.

He continued to glance between the two kids for a minute before his eyes adopted a rather protective look in them.

 _'No matter what happens, I am never going to let either of you die, I will protect both of you as long as I live...I promise…'_


	4. The Arrival of the Saiyans

**Hotshot:** Sadly, just like last time, skipping the deaths of the three fighters because 1, no idea where I can watch Dragon Ball Kai episodes without buying them and 2...well, I just don't feel like doing it and Kyru doesn't become come particularly close to them. Now that's out of the way, enjoy! Again, sorry it's so short.

* * *

 **Kyru: The Half-Saiyan  
Saiyan Saga  
Chapter 3**

 _ **Wilderness/Wasteland  
Some Months Later, The Day**_

"Gohan, Kyru, be ready. They are heading straight for us." Piccolo warned the two and Kyru and Gohan both nodded.

Gohan's hair grew over time and now was passed his shoulders. He wore an outfit like his mentors with few differences. He had a red sash and wristbands, a white collar on his purple gi and a white headband.

Kyru's hair also grew longer, to her shoulders and slightly wilder. She wore a black undershirt with a blue gi, black wristbands and black sash. She had wrapped her tail around her waist, so it looked like she had a brown furry belt.

Piccolo took off his weighted cape and turban after a moment, getting himself ready for the two energies that were heading their way.

"Remember, we are stronger now, tenfold compared to a year ago. There is nothing to fear now." Kyru and Gohan looked up at Piccolo.

"I'm ready." Gohan stated first. Kyru nodded in agreement. Piccolo suddenly perked up and looked in a different direction.

"There's someone else closing in! That way too!"

"Does that mean, there's more than two Saiyans?!" Gohan exclaimed.

That's when somebody landed a few feet from them and they turned quickly, Piccolo in a fighting stance. Kyru could see that he was short, bald and in an orange gi and was smirking.

"Hey, long time no see Piccolo." The newcomer stated.

"Oh, it's just you." Piccolo relaxed his stance before chuckling. "What are you doing here? You will only get in the way you know. Of course, you're not the only fool."

"Seems like it. I was the one closest to you guys though."

"Oh, I remember now! You were the one at Master Roshi's place, right?" Gohan decided to speak up.

"Yeah, that's right. Name's Krillin. You have bulked up since the last time I saw you. Almost like your father when he was your age." Just as Krillin was about to say more, he noticed the blue haired girl that was off to the side.

"Uh...who's the kid?" he asked the other two. Gohan quickly spoke up.

"That's Kyru, she's been training with me and Piccolo and she's going to help us against the Saiyans." Krillin blinked before looking over at the girl. His eyes widen when he felt her powerlevel.

"She was the third powerlevel I sensed!" He realized.

"Enough. They are here." Piccolo stated, a drop of sweat rolled down his face. Gohan, Kyru and Krillin snapped their heads up.

Floating high above them, clad in saiyan armor and scouters, were the two Saiyans.

The bigger, bald Saiyan snickered as he looked over them.

"Well well, four insects trying to look tough."

"We can give them credit as it seems they know who we are." replied the short Saiyan as they both slowly descent and landed on the ground.

"I will only say this once, get off of this planet." Piccolo threatened.

"That voice...so you were the lucky one who took down Raditz." The smaller chuckled.

"How did..."

"Didn't he tell you? Our scouters work as our communicators as well."

"Hey, the green one is a Nemekian." stated the bald one.

"Yes." began the short Saiyan. "It makes sense, Raditz would have enough trouble with him."

After that was said, Kyru lost interest and looked around the soon to be battlefield. She tried to make herself relax and try not to be intimidated by the Saiyans. She did this for a few minutes before turning her attention towards back to the two aliens and so that they were taking off their scouters. She noticed that the short one was now looking right out her. She looked back at him wearily. That's when, she saw him smirk.

"Nappa, don't kill the girl."

"Why not, Vegeta?"

"She's, at least, a half-Saiyan." Vegeta stated and Kyru froze. So, did Piccolo and Gohan.

"Don't look so surprised, I can see your tail." Vegeta chuckled. Kyru sighed and slowly unwrapped her tail. Her tail swayed silently behind her. She ignored Krillin's stuttering questions and stared at the two Saiyans.

She suddenly felt energies above her and she swiftly looked up and saw three more people.

"Yamcha! Tien, Choutzu!" Krillin shouted gleefully. The three slowly descended and landed a beside the four Z fighters.


	5. Sacrifice

**Hotshot:** Welp, this one's almost done. Just 2 more chapters to go, then I will be revising the Namek Saga. Now, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru: The Half-Saiyan  
Saiyan Saga  
Chapter 4**

 _ **The Battlefield  
Three Hours Later**_

It has been three hours since Tien Choutzu and Yamcha all got killed and now, only Piccolo, Kyru, Krillin and Gohan are left. The four managed to stall, saying that Goku was going to come soon and Vegeta decided to allow three hours to passed to see if Goku really did come. He was running extremely late.

"Looks like Kakarot isn't showing up, what a coward!" laughed Nappa.

"You shut up! Dad's coming and he's going to beat you into the ground!" shouted Gohan. Nappa laughed at that.

"Like he could even do that! He is probably hiding in a hole somewhere, Something YOU should do ya weak little brat. Your probably so scared you can't even fight properly!" Nappa sneered. Kyru's tail twitched as her anger rise. No one, NO ONE was allowed to berate or insult her older brother.

"Hey!" Nappa turned only to get punched in the face by a small fist and was sent stumbling back and landed on his back, stunned with a forming bruise on his cheek.

Kyru landed on her feet, a scowl on her face. Her comrades' gape at her sudden attack. Nappa snarled and stood, throwing a punch. Kyru evaded it by jumping to the side and formed a Ki blast in her hand before throwing it at the giant arm at point blank. Nappa grunted before finally landing a punch, sending her flying and skidding back. She let out a groan before carefully getting up. She rubbed her chest with a wince, already feeling a bruise forming.

"You'll pay for bruising my face you little bitch!" growled Nappa, getting ready to beat the little half Saiyan.

"Nappa!" Vegeta called over, stopping him. "She could be of some use to us if she is trained properly."

"But Vegeta, what about-"

"I'll handle things when it comes down to it."

"Fine." Nappa huffed, slightly disappointed.

Kyru heard Piccolo calling her name and she flew over to the others, landing beside Gohan. She could see Piccolo giving her an impressed but disapproving look.

"Never do that again."

"I won't." she assured him. Hopefully she will be able to keep her temper in check this time. She heard Piccolo started to come up with a plan, he and Krillin will distract Nappa and Gohan will go in for the kill. Seems simple enough. They put their plan into action, but it didn't work. Now Piccolo had a nice bruise on his head and Krillin was laying on the ground. She figured that he was injured too badly to just get up. The only ones who were up to fight was her and Gohan.

Kyru got in a fighting stance in front of Gohan, making Nappa laugh.

"The she-brat wanna fight 'ey? I might not be allowed to kill you, but I sure can bring you pain!" He laughed before flying straight towards them. Kyru quickly flew up, making Nappa follow and started to throw Ki blasts at him to no effect. He flew up in front of her and she barely dodged the kick that was aimed at her side. She quickly dodged the attacks he sent at her and quickly kicked his head, but it did no damage. Nappa grinned and back handed her down towards the ground. She slammed into it, making a crater around her. She let out a groan and looked at Nappa and saw that he was charging a ki attack. He let it loose and she quickly jumped away, making the blast hit where she used to be a split second later.

Now her clothes were slightly ripped from the landing and she could feel the bruise starting to form from where he backhanded her. She looked up, expecting Nappa to be grinning down at her, to be gone. She quickly looked around and saw that he was going after Gohan and Piccolo was trying to make his way to protect the boy.

Gohan jumped up and kicked Nappa, sending him flying into a small mountain which crumbled on top of him. Kyru, Piccolo and Krillin stared a shock before looking at Gohan who was panting slightly. Kyru had to say, she wasn't expected that to happen at all.

Nappa flew out of the rubble and landed a few feet away, growling. He looked up and they could see blood running down his face, dripping onto the ground and he looked pissed.

"You...I'm going to kill you, you brat!" He snarled and started to charge up an attack. Gohan stood there, scared out of his wits. That helped Kyru make a split-second decision. She forced herself up and flew over and in front of Gohan, unleashing a barrage of ki blast, but it was no use, he continued to charge up.

"You wanna die with that brat? THEN HERE YOU GO!" He snarled and shot his attack at them. She fell to her knees, hardly having the strength to keep standing. There's no way she will be able to grab Gohan and dodge, not with all the energy she used up.

A figure zoomed in front of them, arms out stretched. Her eyes widened when she realized just who it was.

"Piccolo, what are you doing?! Get out of the way!" she screamed at him, but he stayed put and the blast connecting, making him scream out in pain. Kyru covered her eyes and waited for the blast to be over.

She looked at Piccolo once the blast was over and saw smoke coming off him.

"P... Piccolo..."

"It's alright kid, no sweat..." He huffed before falling to the ground. The two kids quickly went to his side.

"Why did you go and do that?" Gohan sniffed.

"When...I first met both of you... I almost wanted... to give up on you right then and there...but as…the days progressed...you both proved me wrong. No matter...how many times I knock you down...you still got up." Piccolo coughed, ignoring the boy's question. Gohan's and her eyes started to tear up.

"You...both got stronger and stronger...over time...I started to see you...more than my students...I started...to see you as my friends...my family..." Tears started to build up in Piccolo's eyes. "I'm proud of both of you."

Piccolo smiled, his eyes fighting to stay open, to keep his vision filled with the two until he couldn't anymore. The two watched as Piccolo's eyes slowly closed and his head tilted to the side, breathing in his last breath.

Then, his energy completely vanished.

Kyru stood there as Gohan screamed out all his pain and sadness. She slowly stood up, her power starting to rise. The two turned to Nappa, who was laughing.

"Maseko..." Gohan put his hands against his forehead, gathering energy.

"Nappa watch out! The boy's powerlevel is twenty-three hundred!" Vegeta warned his companion.

" **HA!** "

Gohan let his attack loose. Nappa got ready and smacked it away and into a mountain, destroying the top.

"That made my arm numb, heheh." Nappa rubbed his forearm.

"Nappa! Above you! The girl's twenty-two hundred!"

Nappa looked up just to get a face full of a foot before Kyru kicked his neck, sending him flying. He flipped and landed on his feet before flying towards Kyru and smacking her neck, almost breaking it. She flew into a pile of rubble and didn't get up.


	6. Goku Arrives

**Kyru: The Half-Saiyan  
Saiyan Saga  
Chapter 5**

 _ **Battlefield**_

"Don't worry...Mister Piccolo...Kyru...I won't...let you two down…" Gohan panted as he looked where Piccolo's body was, then at the rubble that hid Kyru. He could hear Nappa coming closer to him, chuckling darkly.

"Gohan, run away! Hurry!" He heard Krillin shout, but he didn't move.

"That's right, run away and hide." Nappa laughed mockingly as he kept walking.

"No way. Piccolo's counting on me, Kyru too." Gohan grunted as he went down on his hands and knees.

"Nice knowin' ya kid! There's always gonna be a soft spot at the bottom of my boot for ya!" Nappa rose his foot and brought it down but his foot only met the ground.

Gohan heard a familiar hum-type sound and he could feel a familiar softness against the palms of his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting on a yellow cloud.

"Nimbus?" gaped Gohan, not understanding how it could have come here on its own, without his father. He heard something land on the ground a few meters away and looked over. It took him a few minutes to realize who it was, and his eyes lit up.

"DADDY!" Gohan cried, a big smile on his face.

"Welcome Kakarot." smirked Vegeta. "Nice of you to finally join us. I didn't think you were going to show up, especially after your little family reunion with Raditz. Did you two have fun catching up?"

Goku said nothing, he just continued to stare the two Saiyans down.

"Not much for words 'ey Kakarot? Well, you're just in time. We were getting tired of beating on these so-called fighters repeatedly. What a joke." Vegeta stated carelessly.

Goku walked over to Piccolo's body, ignoring Vegeta. He checked his old nemesis' pulse and felt none.

"Piccolo…"

"H-he was protecting us…" Gohan told him. Goku looked over at the body of Tien and clenched his fists.

"Tien…" He looked off towards the side. "Yamcha…"

"Oh, are these guys friends of yours? Sorry 'bout that. They were fun to fight for a while, but they all met the same fate in the end." Nappa laughed. Goku looked over at him.

"Yeah, that's right. I took care of them all. Well, except for that little guy. He decided to blow himself up." finished Nappa.

Goku grit his teeth, fists clenching even more. He watched as Nappa grinned and chuckle darkly. Goku started to walk towards him, listening to the Saiyan's words. He waited for Nappa to throw a punch before disappearing, confusing the other. He appeared next to Gohan and motioned Nimbus to follow. He walked over to Krillin and knelt.

"Hey Krillin, are you alright?" Goku asked in concern.

"Fantastic." Krillin grinned.

"Here's a senzu bean, this is the last one." Goku stated and before his friend could protest, he made him eat it after breaking it in half. He gave the other half to Gohan, who ate it.

"Kyru!" gasped Gohan, finally remembering where the girl was.

"Kyru? who's Kyru?" asked Goku.

"She's a kid my age that I met while I was training with Mister Piccolo!" Gohan catapulted from the floating cloud and ran over to the rubble and started to dig. Goku walked over and knelt before he started to dig as well.

Soon, a tattered blue gi was revealed and Gohan quickly grabbed it and pulled Kyru out hastily.

"Kyru!" he cried as he hugged her. Her powerlevel had gotten lower, almost fully disappearing. She had blood dripping down her forehead, just below her hairline. Her hair, which was a dark blue color, Goku noticed, were messy. Her tattered clothing showed some of her injuries below the safety of the clothing and he could see scrapes, cuts and bruises. What really made him do a double take was the limp, brown furred tail that was laying on the ground. He watched as brown eyes slowly opened and focused onto his son.

"B…brother...?" Her voice was quiet, even frail sounding.

"Yeah Kyru, it's me, and guess who else is here?" He grinned before looking at Goku, making Kyru look as well.

"This is my daddy!" He introduced his father proudly.

"Hello…. I'm Kyru." She told him, looking up at him almost shyly as her tail curl up around her. She practically made his heart melt at that look. He gave her the easy-going Son smile.

"Hello there, I'm Goku. It's nice to meet you, Kyru." He stated cheerfully. Kyru smiled up at him shyly before the moment got interrupted.

"Ugh, can we stop all of this mushy stuff?" growled Nappa, itching for a fight. Goku's face became emotionless before standing and turning to Nappa. Gohan helped Kyru to her feet behind him.

"All of you stay back." Goku told them.

"B-But Goku-" He cut Krillin off by walking forward and started to power up. Once he was finished, he straightened up and Nappa looked at Vegeta, waiting for the reading from the scouter.

"His powerlevel…" Vegeta growled as he took off his scouter. "It's over nine-thousand!"

The scouter was crushed as he snarled.

"W-What?! Nine-thousand?! There's no way that could be right! It must be malfunctioning!"

After that, the fight was on. It was obvious that Goku was stronger than Nappa and had defeated him easily. He had broken Nappa's lower back when the brute slam down on the younger's hand.

"Take him and go. He can't fight anymore." Goku stated as he threw Nappa to Vegeta, who looked down at his comrade. Vegeta listened to Nappa's pleads before grabbing the outstretched hand and flinging him into the air. Energy crackled around his body before a blast came out and struck the brute, turning him into ash.

"Why'd you kill him? He was your friend!" Kyru shouted in shock as she gaped at the short Saiyan.

"He wasn't my friend half-breed." Vegeta sneered at her.

"Krillin." Goku quickly interrupted the two from talking anymore. "Take Gohan and Kyru and get them out of here."

"B-but dad-"

"Go Gohan." Goku looked at his son. "Please, your sister needs you more than I do."

He saw Gohan's eyes light up when he called Kyru his sister and it warmed his heart. He watched as Gohan secure Kyru against his side and started to ascend into the air, along with Krillin. They flew off and Goku turned to Vegeta who smirked at him.

"Follow me, I know a suitable place to fight." Goku told him as he went to the air.

* * *

Gohan and Krillin flew towards the Kame house with Kyru on Gohan's back. He could feel her furry tail wrapping around his leg securely. He knew that he had to get her some senzu beans soon, possibly after everything with Vegeta blows over. Her breath tickled the back of his head, slow and steady.

He kept flying until he felt something wrong back where his dad was. He stopped and looked back, making Krillin stop as well. He glanced at Kyru before looking at the land below and searched until he found a suitable cave. He flew down and knelt slightly, signaling the younger to climb off which she did.

"Kyru, you need to stay here. I need to go back and help dad fight okay?" Gohan told her as she maneuvered her still fatigued body into the cave.

"Okay…" She winced. "Make sure to come back soon."

"Don't worry, I will." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before shooting off, a panicking Krillin following.

Kyru watched until the aura trail disappeared. She could feel her eyelids drooping. Her eyes closed as sleep overcame her, her last thought was of herself, Gohan and Piccolo out in their desert, training.


	7. Over

**Hotshot:** And here is the end of the Revised Saiyan Saga. I'm going to revise **The World's Strongest** Next(Not gonna do the tree of might) mostly because I have yet to find a way to watch DBKai. So, sorry for those who want to read more of the main series. I promise I will get to the Frieza Saga after I do the film. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru: The Half-Saiyan  
Saiyan Saga  
Chapter 6**

 _ **Bulma's Hovercraft  
After the battle**_

They had beaten Vegeta and sent him packing with his tail between his legs. Krillin never thought he would be able to give a true sigh in relief at the end of this day. He looked out into the night sky as he felt the hovercraft lifting off from the battleground. They had just loaded Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo on board in air-tight sealed capsules. It was a bittersweet day for him and the rest of the occupants.

Gohan, who had just woken up with just a cover around him and was focusing on his father, suddenly let out a loud gasp, making everyone look at him.

"What is it sweetie?" asked his mother. Gohan directed them to land in front of the cave before turning to Krillin, who saw the pleading look in his eyes and nodded before jumping out and sprinted to the cave. He found Kyru laying in it, asleep. He quickly scooped the small girl up and ran back into the craft and setting her down on the seat next to Gohan and Chichi.

Gohan quickly crawled from her mother's arms and carefully lifted up Kyru's torso and adjusted her so she was leaning against him with his arms protectively around her.

"Uh...who's that?" asked Roshi as he stared at the blue-haired girl.

"This is Kyru." Gohan told them. "I met her while I was out training. we've been together ever since."

"Honey, didn't you think she would be better off with her own family?" asked Chichi.

"She doesn't have any. She only has me now." Gohan explained as he pulled her closer to his body, feeling just how cold she had gotten, while he was helping his father.

"Is that...a... tail…?" Swallowed Bulma as she stared at the brown furred appendage that was limp, hanging down from the seat before she looked forward again.

"Yeah but don't worry. She's like me! She's a half-Saiyan." grinned Gohan.

"Go…han…"a small voice mumbled, making them turn to look at Kyru. "Pic..co...lo…" She shifted in her sleep. Gohan let out a sigh, nuzzling into her hair, wanting to comfort her more.

* * *

 _ **The Hospital**_

She felt herself coming out of her fitful sleep as she heard people talking around her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. A white ceiling and the sunrays met her sight and she blinked, getting her vision use to the sunrays. She felt something wrapped tightly around her midsection and she reached over at touched it, feeling some kind of material. She carefully sat up and looked down, seeing that she was in a gown of some sort.

"Kyru!" a voice called from beside her. She looked over and saw Gohan beaming at her and she quickly beamed back. She looked past him and saw Goku in a machine, all bandaged as well as a bandaged Krillin.

"Gohan, where are we?" She asked him.

"We're in a hospital."

"Hello sweetie." a voice greeted from the other side of her. She looked and saw a woman standing there, black hair put up in a bun with two bangs framing her face. Kyru's tail wrapped around her own leg nervously at the sight of this new woman as well as others in the room.

There was a blue haired woman that looked excited for some reason, a short, plump man, a old man with a beard and glasses and a pig in overalls.

"W... Who..." She stared.

"I'm Chichi." The woman introduced herself. "And this is Bulma, Oolong and Master Roshi."

"Uh...hello…"

"Now, once you're already, we will go out shopping and get you cute little dresses!" Chichi squealed and Kyru scrunched up her nose in response.

"I don't think she likes that that idea." chuckled Krillin.

"Of course, she does! Any little girls would love to go out and get dresses. Oh and of course it wouldn't look right with that tail, so we'd have to cut it off-"

"No!" Kyru interrupted. "I'm keeping my tail! No matter what you say or do and I don't want dresses, I want what I wore on the day that the Saiyans came!" She quickly got up, ignoring the pain, and jumped on Gohan's bed and wrap his arms around his neck and her tail around his waist while bury her face into his neck. She felt him rub her back soothingly.

"Kyru its okay. Mom wasn't serious about cutting your tail off." Gohan spoke softly before shifter her slightly.

"Uh...should we tell her…" trailed a female voice Kyru have never heard before.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan brightened. "Kyru, we know of a way to bring back Mister Piccolo and the others!"

Kyru's head snapped up and looked at Gohan.

"There's a planet called Nemak, they are full of what Mister Piccolo was and they will have a set of their own Dragonballs!"

"R... really?"

"Yep!"

"I'm coming than!"

"Great!"

The two kids laughed and rubbed their cheeks together, thrilled to be getting their teacher back, ignoring the small smiles that they were getting from the adults.


End file.
